Blue Eyes White Kitty
by Necromance Theatre
Summary: On a walk through town, Kaiba randomly stumbles upon a cat who is very adamant about following him home. Finding it even stranger that the feline is named 'Seto', he wonders just who the owner may be. Oneshot. Puppyshipping. Slight Stepshipping.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Rated T

* * *

**Author's Note**:

**_This story is set post-battle-city and pre-atlantis. _**

Gah, I should really go work on my other stories, but I just had to get this out. I usually write with their Japanese names, but for this one, I'm keeping their American names. It just seems easier this way, lol.

Anyway, I got this idea from looking at my cat who has white fur and blue eyes. XD I wish I had the idea to name him Seto or Blue Eyes White Kitty (that's a mouthful), but my mom named him Jerry. I know, wtf right?

* * *

**_Blue Eyes White Kitty_**

* * *

In the midst of one of his many late evening walks to relieve stress, Seto Kaiba, multibillionaire and CEO of the renowned Kaiba Corp, found himself deep in the urban society of Domino City. As he briskly walked through the litter filled streets, he ignored the countless pleas for money from drunken beggars and continued on. The brunet wasn't sure of how he had ended up there, and he cursed himself for being distracted enough to walk so far from his home and company. He cut through a dimly lit park, not yet ready to call for the service of a driver, and also unaware of the large blue eyes that were following him.

The only thoughts that seemed to race through his mind involved the horrible results of his Battle City tournament and the promise he had made to Mokuba about leaving to pursue their childhood dreams of creating an amusement park. In his opinion, there really wasn't much to it; both of the Kaiba brothers were eagerly awaiting the day when they could leave together and chase their dreams, and when it came to Seto, this departure would mean that he was finally cutting ties with his haunting past.

Even so, he couldn't help but to feel that he was still being chained down by Gozaburo's tyranny, and what had happened during Battle City was not sufficient enough to be the knife that severed all ties to his step-father. He didn't know what they were, but he felt as if there were other matters that he needed to take care of before he could board that plane with his little brother and begin constructing Kaiba Land.

'Maybe I can steal one of those ridiculous millennium items and go on a spiritual journey,' Kaiba sarcastically thought to himself as he scoffed and thought about the craziness that ensued during his tournament. Of course, he himself didn't believe in magic or any of the hocus-pocus bullshit that was going on during the Battle City finals, but even if he wanted to think about it more openly, he just didn't have the time to. Besides, there were more important matters to dwell on—like how he was going to express his reluctant feelings about the amusement park project to Mokuba.

He thought back to the ending of Battle City, and how he and Mokuba were running hand in hand before the explosion. The brunet recalled having to pull his little brother towards the Blue Eyes jet as the seconds to detonation counted down…. (1)

_"Mokuba! What are you doing!? We need to go! __**Now**__!" Seto screamed as he pulled at his little brother's hand. _

_When Mokuba didn't budge and remained sadly staring at the large structure on the island with his stormy, grey eyes, Kaiba roughly picked him up off his feet and carried him to the jet. After they reached the jet, Seto threw the dazed boy into his seat, fastened his seatbelt, and then proceeded to do the same before he sped off into the vast skies. _

_"…there was nothing that you could have done to help him, Mokuba…." The brunet said to his brother as he pressed a few buttons and sped up._

_"…."_

_They were silent until the jet reached the KC helicopter that contained the rest of the Battle City duelists and their audience. Seto let out a triumphant cackle as he heard the roaring explosion behind them. He wasn't sure if he felt happy or free from his step-father's wrath, but at that point, he just wanted to watch the fucking place burn. _

_When Joey's voice came through the intercom, Kaiba was surprised; he didn't expect the mutt to care the least bit about him or his safety, but it was refreshing to have one last teasing session with the blond before he announced his departure to everyone. _

_He looked back as he sped past the much slower aircraft that the gang was in, and the only thing he could focus in on were the honey colored eyes that looked like they were holding back tears._

Kaiba halted in his tracks and then cursed under his breath for once again getting lost in his thoughts. He glanced around and realized that he had made it far out of the park and pretty close to his mansion.

"Meow."

The CEO's eyes widened a little bit, and he turned around to witness his stalker.

About a few feet away from him, a small white cat sat on its behind with it's paws elegantly placed on the sidewalk. Its cobalt blue eyes stared Kaiba down as he raised a brow at the feline, and it once again greeted him with a 'meow'.

"Go away. I don't have time for you." Kaiba coldly answered, wondering why he was even talking to a cat. He turned his heel and began walking again, blaming his strange behavior on how it was three in the morning and he needed sleep.

"Meow!" The cat called out as it rushed to be by the side of Kaiba's right leg.

"H-hey!" Kaiba stammered out as he avoided stepping on the feline that was so eager for his attention.

The mysterious cat began to purr and rub itself against Seto's long legs. The brunet let out an exasperated sigh, picked up the strange animal and placed it far down the sidewalk. He nimbly walked away after he put the cat down, hoping that it would give up and leave him alone. Instead, the cat chased after him, its claws scratching against the cement pavement as it ran. Kaiba took a deep, aggravated breath as he turned back around to witness the cat sitting behind him, staring up at him with its big blue eyes. It was almost as if he was asking why Seto had just tried to leave without him.

"Look here you mangy mutt," Kaiba growled as he crouched down and roughly placed his hand on top of the feline's soft head.

"Reow!" After hearing Kaiba's words, the cat moved his head away from the brunet's hand and then bit down on it.

"Che!" Kaiba jerked his hand away from the cat's mouth and glared. "You fucking—"

The cat returned back to normal and began to rub itself against Kaiba again. The CEO sighed, deciding to give up on the moody feline. He rubbed his aching hand and then reluctantly started petting the cat. "I guess you don't like being called a mutt…."

The cat growled and Seto stood up, attempting to avoid another potential bite from the creature.

"Meow~." The animal started purring and walking besides the brunet again, its fluffy tail waving back and forth.

Seto peered down at the puzzling creature, deciding to just leave it be and let it follow him home.

* * *

"Alright," Seto began as he kneeled down and placed a can of anchovies on the steps of his mansion, "now would you kindly leave me alone?" He glowered down at the cat before he made his way back to the front door and into his home.

'Good riddance,' he thought to himself as he enjoyed a fresh cup of tea and opened up the newspaper to read the stocks.

He glanced over to the living room as he heard a faint snoring. There, he saw his little brother, Mokuba, sleeping soundly on the leather sofa with sheets of paper scattered across the floor and on his small form. Several laptops were lit up on the table besides the boy, and Seto could tell from the data and formulas plastered on the screens that Mokuba was once again researching ways to bring Noa back. He wasn't sure what it was that made Mokuba want to involve himself with the green-haired boy, and quite frankly, Kaiba couldn't stand the guy. Even so, Mokuba knew how his brother felt about the digitized teen, and he still felt that it was his duty to give Noa a normal life.

When he finished draping a blanket over his little brother's sleeping form, Kaiba decided it was time to call it a night and go to bed. Before he could make it to the first set of steps on the stairs, he heard a scratching noise at the other end of the front door.

"…meow."

Kaiba huffed and tried to ignore the cat as he continued up the stairs, but it's meowing and scratching became louder with every step that he took. He glanced over at Mokuba who had just stirred a bit in his sleep, and decided that it would be best to comply with the cat instead of having it wake up his exhausted little brother.

When he opened the door, he glared down at the cat as it stared up at him in an expecting manner. "What?"

"Meow!"

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and grudgingly opened the door to let the cat in. It meowed as if to say 'thank you' and made its way inside of the mansion.

"If you believe that you're going to be walking in my house with those filthy paws, you're sadly mistaken." Kaiba said as he scooped the cat up. "Now let's see what your collar says…."

'I really need to stop talking to this cat.' Kaiba thought to himself as he reached for the silver tag that was hanging around the feline's neck. His eyes widened as he read the name on the tag. "S-Seto?" In his moment of surprise, the brunet threw the creature down and put his guards up. "Who sent you!?"

"Meow?" The cat looked a bit saddened as the CEO backed away.

"D-did Pegasus send you!?" Kaiba crazily asked as he thought about how cats were once used as spies during war-times, carrying various spy-gear and technology in their bodies. He ran towards the cat in an attempt to seize it, and in response, the creature arched it's back, hissed, and ran up the stairs and into Seto's room.

"Get back here, you mutt!" Kaiba chased the cat into his room and closed the door behind him. He madly looked around the room until he spotted icy blue eyes underneath his bed.

"…meow…."

Kaiba looked deeply into the cat's eyes, and when he realized that it was much more afraid of him than he was of it, he came to the conclusion that he was just being paranoid, and the cat was merely what it was: a cat. Even so, what he did remain suspicious of was the fact that the creature was given his name, and he inevitably became curious as to who his owner was.

The brunet sighed, made his way towards his large bed and plopped down on the edge with his legs hanging off. After a couple of minutes of silence, Seto the cat reluctantly poked his head out between Kaiba's legs, and when he no longer felt a presence of danger, he rubbed his face against the CEO's pants and began to purr.

"You're a strange creature, do you know that…?" Kaiba began as he tiredly flung an arm over his head. "I constantly insult you, call you a mutt, push you away…and you still come happily following after me. The only exception was when I gave you food, but after you finished eating, you came right back." Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed. "Who is it that you remind me of?" He propped himself up with his elbows and stared at the cat who was amiably rubbing its face against his pants.

"…_Setooo_…!"

Kaiba glanced at his window as he heard someone calling his name from the outside world. The cat, on the other hand, perked his ears up and ceased rubbing against the CEO. Then, he ran towards the door and began to desperately scratch it.

"…_Setoooo_…!"

Kaiba jumped off of his bed and proceeded to open the door for the excited cat. He swiftly followed after the cat as it stomped down the stairs with its four paws, completely disregarding the sleeping boy in the living room. When he opened the large front doors to grant the feline access to the outside world, Seto the cat meowed as if to say 'thank you' and dashed towards the tall iron gates that made the entrance into Kaiba's mansion.

The CEO, who was ultimately curious as to what the creature was up to, found himself chasing after the cat until he saw a familiar figure emerge in front of the gate. When he saw the unkempt mop of blond hair and amber eyes, he jumped up a bit and then swiftly hid himself behind a nearby tree.

"Meow!" The cat joyously yelled out as it stopped at the iron gates.

Kaiba heard a pair of sneakers skidding and stopping on the sidewalk. "Seto!" He poked his head out from the tree just enough to view what was going on, and he saw two hands reaching into the gate and pulling the cat out. "I finally found ya!"

'Wheeler….' Kaiba thought to himself as he watched the blond boy rub his face against the cat's cheeks.

He took the opportunity to take in Joey's appearance, and he could see from the illuminating streetlights that there were large bags under the blond's normally vigorous eyes. He also noticed that despite it being so late, Joey was still sporting his school uniform, and it was covered in dirt and twigs. Kaiba had not been attending school so he was unsure of whether Joey did that day, but from all of the cuts on his hands and his entire exhausted appearance, he assumed that the blond had most likely been searching for the cat for the entire day and skipped school.

"You dumb cat!" Joey held the cat up in front of his face, its legs dangling in the air. "Ya had me worried sick!"

"Meow…."

Joey looked a bit saddened as he stared at the creature. "I-I know yer not a replacement for da real Seto…."

Kaiba's hands flinched against the bark of the tree he was hiding behind as he listened to the blond, and his heart began to beat a little faster than usual.

"But ya can't go leavin' me like him, okay!?"

Seto could only watch as the blond sadly hugged the cat and began to silently pet it. He wasn't sure about how he should feel when it came to what Joey had just said or the fact that he had named a pet after him. It was the first time he had ever been confronted with such a strange situation, but somewhere deep down in his heart, the normally stoic CEO felt a tinge of happiness towards the blond's behavior.

"Eh, who am I kiddin'?" The blond asked the cat as he cheered up a little bit. "I adopted ya cuz ya remind me of Kaiba. Ya know, like da Blue Eyes White Dragon, but kitty form!"

He rubbed his face against the cat and then mumbled, "Plus da fact dat I kinda missed da jerk…." Joey huffed and then hugged the cat closer. "But yer nothin' like dat stuck up prick..."

"Meow..." The cat looked a bit dejected.

"...which is fine! Who wants ta be around dat asshole anyway? Nope, not me." Joey furiously shook his head.

Seto the cat looked back at the CEO who was standing beside a tree and then back at his loving owner. "Meow."

"C'mon, Seto." Joey began as he shifted the cat in his arms. "I'm tired of constantly thinkin' n talkin' about dat jerk…." He smiled softly as he began to walk. "Let's go home."

Seto the cat lay his chin and paws on his owner's shoulder as he stared back at human Seto, meowing as if to say 'see you later'.

As the sun made its arrival, signaling the beginning of morning and poking its head out from the horizon, the brunet watched as the other boy slowly made his way down the sidewalk while mumbling things about becoming a better duelist, beating the shit out of Kaiba, and stupid amusement parks. He let an uncharacteristic smile tug at his lips as he emerged from his hiding place and leaned against the tree, thinking that maybe—just maybe—he'd like to stay in Domino City for a bit longer.

* * *

(1) I don't believe that the anime included what happened with the Kaiba brothers when they were escaping the island...? At least the American version. I don't remember. I seriously just got through BC like a couple of months ago; I dunno what's wrong with my brain, lol. But alas, this_ is_ fanfiction and I'm allowed to make shit like that up, haha. I was also a bit surprised when it was Joey who went on the intercom when Seto came out of the island. Such a cute puppyshipping moment for a delirious fangirl like myself. XD Was I the only one who believed that Joey was actually sad?

Well, I hope you guys liked it and find a need to review. In that box. Right over there.


End file.
